Things that make You Go Mmmmm!
by Skarla
Summary: Glittery fic. Vatentines day.... havoc in the dorm, the usual... Slash.


  This idea hit me with a BANG!  I was watching TV, when a McDonald's advert came on, for those "new taste" thingies.  U know, chicken salad, salsa flatbread, that advert.  And the backing track has the words: "Things that make you go mmmmm!" As soon as I heard that, my muses came back, and I had the best idea!  I spent an agonizing few minutes waiting for the laptop to load up – I swear it loads slowly to annoy me – and here I am!  So, let's get going!

  I don't own Harry Potter, its characters, blah blah blah.  And I'm not getting paid to write this junk.

  Sirius lay in his bed, just relaxing.  He loved to do that in the early morning, preferably on a Saturday.  It was just so peaceful, lying there, warm and comfy, safe with the knowledge that you didn't have to move just yet.  Then he realized what day it was.  Leaping out of his bed, he ripped open the hangings and shouted to the others;

  "Wake up!  It's valentines day!"

  He was rewarded by several sleepy groans, and James' pillow, which hit him square in the face.  The teen wasn't Chaser for Gryffindor for nothing.  Remus got up first.  He was wearing black boxers and a black t-shirt.  His hair was all over his face, and he looked extremely cute and sleepy.

  "What time is it?  And what in the name of God are you wearing?"

  Sirius looked down at his red silk boxers, covered in pink hearts, and grinned. "Boxers.  And its 8:30," he said with a grin.  James sat up, blinking.  He squinted at Sirius' shorts, and sighed, obviously deciding not to comment.

  "8:30?  I'm having a shower, since I'm not allowed to sleep.  Is there any soap left?"

  "Yeah, they gave us a new bottle yesterday.  New shampoo too," said Remus, reaching for a hairbrush.  He dragged it through his light brown hair, before tossing it to Sirius, who caught it neatly, and headed to the mirror.

  "I hope it doesn't smell like the last one," James muttered as he grabbed his towel and headed for the hot water.

  "You look gorgeous, as always.  I don't know why you bother," said Remus wistfully, was he watched his friend put black eyeliner on.

  "I know, Rees, but I have to keep up appearances.  Besides, I look good in eyeliner."

  "You look good in anything.  You'd be stunning in a plastic bin bag."

  "You do have a way with words, my fine friend.  Oh!  What is this?  Peter still isn't awake!  We shall have to do something about that."

 Sirius strode theatrically to Peter's bed, and dramatically ripped the hangings open.  Peter sat up quickly, and scrambled out the other side.  Remus laughed helplessly; the scene was so comic.  He wished he had a camera.

  "I'm awake!" Peter protested.  "I was, um… just about to get up!"

  "Ok, quit squeaking, I believe you.  Come on, time to get up!  What are you wearing today, Rees?  We don't have to wear uniform cos it's a holiday, remember?"

  "I remember.  I'll probably wear those black flares you got me for Christmas.  And a red shirt, seeing as its Valentines.  How about you?"

  "Um… red leather flares and a black shirt.  Totally opposite to you.  How's my eyeliner?"

  "It's fine!" said Peter impatiently, pulling on a pair of blue flares and a purple shirt.  He looked under his bed for his platform trainers with the gold laces.

  "You look great!" said Remus, buttoning his shirt.

  Just then James came back in, his hair spiked up and dripping wet.  "I wonder what's for breakfast?" he asked.

  "Most likely things that make you go mmmmm!" said Sirius, dancing around in his platforms, and miraculously managing not to fall over.  James grinned at him, and grabbed a blue shirt.  "Not that I want to look like a Ravenclaw, but it does make my eyes look good.  Which flares should I wear?"

  "Your eyes would look better with some eyeliner, come here!" said Sirius.

  "The black ones!" Remus called from the bathroom, where he was fixing his eyeliner and brushing his teeth.  Peter looked at them, rushing around in a flurry and laughed.  Sirius was chasing James around the dorm, vaulting over beds, swinging round bedposts and scattering pillows everywhere.

  "I'm going down to breakfast.  See you there!" he called as he went out the door.

  A few minutes later the other three followed him.  Flares, platforms, eyeliner, and silk shirts – they were all there, and ready to face anything, particularly if it was edible.

  "You know, it still beets me how Peter always gets up last, yet still manages to be first to breakfast," said James wonderingly as they went down the stairs, careful not to trip on their flares.  Sirius had collared him, and he was wearing a little eyeliner, although not as much as the other two.

  Peter had saved them seats, and James sat down next to his girlfriend Lily.  They shared a quick kiss, before she pulled away and looked at him critically.

  "Is that eyeliner I see before me?  I think Sirius has finally managed to get through to you!  Sexy!  Well done, Siri!  I applaud you!  I did wonder what was taking you so long to get down here."

  "We would have been longer, only some idiot," here he glared at the grinning Sirius, "decided to wake us all up at the crack of dawn by yelling about Valentines Day."

  "Shut up, it's almost time for the post!" said Sirius, who was practically wriggling in anticipation.  Several girls, and a few guys had been looking at him, and that was *looking* not just looking.  He wished those damn owls would hurry up, he wanted to see if *he* had sent a card.  He glanced at sideways at Remus, hoping for a clue.  But the love of his life was concentrating on his toast, and the excited teen could read nothing.

  Just then the owls streamed into the hall, and letters and parcels showered down on everyone's heads.  James got a few, mostly anonymous, as it was common knowledge that he was going out with Lily Evans, and probably would be for some time.  Remus and Sirius were surrounded by owls, and Peter got quite a few.  But both Remus and Sirius were only searching for one letter.

  Remus went bright red when he read what was inside his last letter.  He recognized the writing; how could he not?  He saw it every day.  He looked over at Sirius, and saw him reading the letter he had sent.  Sirius' eyes were bright, and he looked in danger of smudging his make-up.  His dark hair, which was loose today, fell over his face, and he kept on brushing it back impatiently.  Remus knew that he was wishing that he had brought a hair band with him.  Eventually, he looked up, and met Remus' eyes.  They shared a look, and both gathered up their letters and left the Hall.

  Lily grinned at James.  "It's about time!  They've been putting it off for months.  Who do you think will ask who?"

  "Siri will ask Reemie, of course.  Re is too shy."

  "Yeah.  I'm glad they've finally figured out that they would be perfect together."

  "It's taken them long enough!"

  "By the lake?" Sirius asked, as soon as they were in the relative quiet of the Entrance Hall.  Remus nodded, and the pair headed out of the front doors and over the lawns.

  They sat down on the warm grass in the sun, and looked out over the lake.  The giant squid waved its tentacles at them lazily.  It was the first properly warm day that year.  Sirius spoke first.

  "Did you write that poem?" he asked quietly.

  "Yes.  Did you like it?"

  "Wow.  I had no idea you could… you felt… you know.  I had no idea."

  "Me too."

  "Um… Ok.  This is hard.  I've wanted to say it for so long, you know?"

  "I know.  And you rehearse in front of the mirror when no one else is around, but you can never get it right.  And every time you decide to go for it…"

  "It's never the time.  I know exactly what you mean.  Um… does this mean what I think it means?"

  "I dunno.  What do you think it means?"

  "Ok.  I'm just going to say it, and sorry if it makes no sense, or sounds wrong or whatever.  Will you… would you… go out with me?"

  Remus smiled happily at him, and leaned close to whisper in his ear; "I thought you'd never ask."

  "You could've, you know."

  "I would never have had the guts, you know that.  Now… um… well… what do we do now?"

  "I dunno what you're going to do, but I'm gonna do something I've been longing to do for years."  

  And Remus could ask what that was, Sirius had pressed warm, soft lips against his own, and a hot tongue was sliding into his mouth, and everything was perfect.

You know, they should have fluff ratings too, because that was extremely cute. Too cute.  Sigh. But very glittery, yay!  I think I will have to pursue the Sirius in eyeliner line, it looks good… 


End file.
